


Carta de Despedida 1

by Aigle



Series: Tumblr Memes de Jean (Kriein) [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aigle/pseuds/Aigle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carta de Despedida de Jean a Fem!Eren | Jean Kirschtein/Fem!Eren Jaëger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carta de Despedida 1

Eren:

Lamento tener que usar este medio para darte esta noticia. Pero el tiempo y los pocos medios apremian.

La misión tardará más de lo previsto, nadie sabe cuanto. Ni siquiera el Comandante. Cuando me despedí, antes de partir, esperaba volver prontamente a tu lado, pero por como van las cosas, dudo que así lo sea.

Sin ahondar en las cosas escabrosas que he visto, quisiera darte las gracias. Gracias por el tiempo que estuvimos juntos. Atesoro todas aquellas memorias, las caminatas, las cenas, los besos. Te llevo conmigo, aquí y hasta el final.

Discúlpame por no volver. Quisiera hacerlo, pero dudo que pueda.

Espero me recuerdes con la misma felicidad con la que yo te llevo en mi mente y mi corazón.

Tuyo

Jean.

**Author's Note:**

> Serie de cartas de distinto calibre entre personajes.


End file.
